The Show Must Go On
by Rosa17
Summary: Set after series 2 and may contain spoilers. A story about what could happen next.
1. Chapter 1

The Show Must Go On by Rosa17

Warning: possible spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

My version of Series 3, perhaps time wise starting halfway through what would be season 3.

Part 1

They said time was a healer but as far as Robin could see time made no difference at all. He woke up drenched in sweat as another nightmare which had him reliving Marian's death, tore at his very existence. The regular breathing and soft snores, told him that Allan, John and Much were still sleeping. He shifted in his bed and told himself to breathe. When his heart didn't feel as though it was about to jump out of his chest, he dared to think about the dream. It was a usual type of dream and he had had them ever since she had passed away in the Holy Land. That was months ago. They had been back in Sherwood for a while now. The whole place seemed empty somehow, just like him. He was empty, empty of life; his life had gone with Marian, when she died.

Life back in England was much as it had been before. Black Knights still frequented the Castle. Robin and his men, such as they were still robbed those who passed through the forest. Robin had avoided the Sheriff and Gisborne as much as possible; it was easier to blank out Marian that way. They had had encounters, but when they did it was kept to a bare necessity. Vasey was still as ready as ever to see him dead. And Robin and Gisborne could not stand the sight of each other as it brought Marian to the surface once more.

Robin knew that things would come to a conclusion soon; he was here in England to represent the King. Although according to Prince John and the Sheriff he was still an outlaw. He had a job to complete for the King, to protect and save England until the King's return. But more than that, he had made a vow to Marian that he would keep fighting, which was proving one of the hardest things of all.

"NO!" The man shouted and he sat up, breathing hard as reality took over his dream encased mind.

He slipped out of bed and opened the shutters and the cool breeze of the summer's night wafted over him and cooled him. Marian, she had haunted him in life and now she was haunting him after her death. It had been over half a year and yet he could not get over what had occurred from his brain. It seemed to infiltrate it and stay there. Silly things reminded him of her, and he hated her for it. Hated, that he thought he loved her. Hated, that he spent so much time trying to get her to love him, when it turned out she loved Robin Hood all along. Hated, that she confessed that she loved Robin, in an attempt to stop him killing the King. But most of all he hated himself for killing her. He had thought about the day so many times over the months, tried to reason with himself that he killed her so that Robin couldn't have her either. But nothing, nothing would erase and take the guilt away. The Sheriff didn't help; he still taunted provoked him about that day. Cajoling him to believe it was for the greater good, that they would receive power and England. But what was power and England when he was so overcome with guilt, shame and remorse that hung like a heavy blanket over his soul?

Robin was out of the camp by the time the gang woke, when he returned they were eating their breakfast. Much pushed a plateful, in Robin's direction, he gave his trusty friend a half hearted smile. The conversation was of the plan for the day ahead, nothing more. There was no joviality, no teasing, that too had gone since they had returned from the Holy Land. Robin pushed the food around, picking at it and trying to make it look as though he had eaten at least half of the portion he had been given. His men shared a now familiar look of despair and wondered how this was all going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"….A tenth of your money and you may continue your journey." Much said and ended their little speech.

The noble woman looked at the gang and shook her head. She was perhaps in her early to mid twenties, her hair was a rich auburn she was slight and petite and was not deterred by them in the least.

"Robin Hood and his gang of merry outlaws," she said, surprise registering on their faces that she knew who they were. "Although from what I hear you have nothing to be merry about. And I have nothing. Nothing, that is worth your while to take."

"You are rich of course you have something of value to take," argued Much.

"I have five shillings, the most expensive thing I own is my dress and I will not have you leaving me without that." She insisted.

For the first time in what seemed like forever a small wry smile formed on Robin's lips. "What's your name?" he asked her. "And how did a noble such as yourself fall on hard times?"

"I'm not being funny but if you are a noble then why are you so poor?" asked Allan, still pointing his bow and arrow at her.

"Robin Hood here is a noble and he too is poor and yet you choose to ask me the same question."

"That is different." Stated Much. "And anyway, you are outnumbered four to one."

She regarded them steadily and then with a sigh replied. "My name is Katherine of Stoke."

"Roger's wife?" Robin said his mouth agape.

"Roger's widow. I trust you heard he died, he was returning to the Holy Land after bringing back home my injured brother Harold, but was killed by the Black Knights I would guess." She explained and Allan shifted uncomfortably, setting his bow and arrow down.

"I'm sorry." Robin told her sincerely.

"Yes well if anyone understands how I feel about it, it would be you. From the rumours I have heard." She said softly, giving him a smile of compassion and he looked away. Marian was the one thing he could not allow himself to face.

There was a silence and no one wanted to be the first to break it. Finally Little John asked. "So why are you travelling through Sherwood?"

"Because it is the shortest way to Nottingham."

"And why would you want to go there?" asked Robin finding his voice again, even if it did sound gravelly to his ears.

"To confront the Sheriff I wanted answers."

"May I say that is not a good idea." Protested Much. "There are other ways to get back at him….."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Such as helping the poor, like we do." He continued.

"You do not even know the questions I wish to put to him."

"It can't be good can it? I mean Gis…I mean the Sheriff killed your husband." Allan added, correcting himself at the last moment and hoping that no one had noticed. He swallowed hard if anyone was responsible for Roger's death it was himself.

"I was left alone a war widow with two small children to raise. The Black Knights are rife all over the country; it is not only Nottingham which is being destroyed as if a plague of locusts are attacking it from within. Taxes are high where ever you go. The winter was harsh, disease was rife and my boys joined Roger in heaven. Then as the months of this year have passed I gradually lost all I had to the Black Knights. To confront the man who had the plan to overthrow the King seemed a good idea at the time, but the further I walked the less sure I felt. And now, well I do not have anywhere else to go, except to live with my brother and his family. There I will be an added burden that they do not require. If it is my money you seek then take it, take all I have, all five shillings but I do not think it will change a thing."

Robin shook his head and said. "No, keep your money you have suffered enough for the cause of justice as it is."

"You still going to walk to Nottingham because you know it's late and if you are anything like me you'll be hungry. I wouldn't want to die confronting the Sheriff on an empty stomach."

"Much just ask her to stay for supper." John said impatiently.

"Robin?" Much said looking to him for approval that they could bring this lady back to the camp with then.

"As you wish." he told him nonchalantly.

"What you playing at?" Allan whispered later as Robin forced himself to talk with Katherine.

"This might just be what he needs."

"What another woman? He still…..Marian." John hissed.

"I am not suggesting he marries Katherine, I am suggesting that she might help him to forget even for a little while." Much implored.

"She's not that kind of woman, she is a lady." Allan interjected.

"I did not mean in that way. I just meant….never mind."

"No what did you mean? 'Cos he can hardly function with life as it is. He's not going to be able to cope with a woman; a lady walking into it is he?"

"Sometimes the best way to make him deal with it is to force it upon him." Much reasoned.

"What about her? Her I like." Said John. "She is still a grieving widow too."

"Let's just see what happens." Much insisted as John and Allan shared a look and shook their heads at him.

"Don't say we didn't warn you that this is a big mistake." Allan said.

"Oh and you haven't made mistakes, what about when you betrayed your friends?"

"I will never be forgiven by you for that will I?"

"Maybe not. I have a hard time forgetting what you did." Much retorted their hushed whispers growing louder and Katherine and Robin looked fleetingly in their direction, breaking both conversations up.

Robin announced that Katherine was welcome to stay at the camp over night, before saying that he was retiring.

Much watched as he retreated into his bed at the far corner of the camp. "I had hoped….." he began.

"What that they looked at each other and declared their undying love? Much that is not going to happen." Stressed Allan.

"No, I know that. I had hoped he would have talked more."

"He hardly spoke at all actually." Katherine cut in. Then adding at their questioning expressions. "He asked me questions and I replied. He told me nothing of himself, but by doing that he said far more than if he had."

"The night is still young. I for one am not ready to sleep." Much announced.

"He likes talking." Allan told Katherine, rolling his eyes to the leaf ceiling as John smiled too.

"Yes I like talking. Conversation is good for the soul. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Allan told him. "Except you never shut up."

"If it wasn't for me, no one would ever talk. John rarely says anything. Robin never talks unless necessary anymore, in fact Little John is now quite the chatterbox in comparison with Robin, and you, well you talk, but most of it is….is…"

"Lies? That is what you want to say isn't it?"

"I just don't know if I can trust you after what happened." he told him adding to Katherine "He betrayed us, but in the end chose good over evil."

"That is how is should be, choosing right over wrong. And don't you think Much that everyone deserves a second chance?"

Much thought about it and mumbled, "I suppose."

"If you want we can talk," she said almost shyly to him and he smiled at her, beaming from ear to ear.

"Really? You and me? We can talk?"

She nodded and the four of them soon fell into an easy conversation. Much and Katherine carrying on far into the night after John and Allan had fallen into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The following day Robin took the gang to Nottingham and advised Katherine that she stay as far away from the town as possible. She was a woman who accepted the authority of those above her, but had been willing to seek out the Sheriff whose fault it was that she was now very much alone. After wandering the area by the camp, she set off walking adjacent to the road but hidden within the trees, should she run into anyone else. The forest was lush and beautiful this time of year and for once she took great interest sweeping an approving gaze on a sea of wild flowers, then feeling sad, that even if she picked them she had no where to put them, no where to call home.

The crying of a baby caught her attention and she soon discovered a clean if not poor looking toddler screaming for its mother. The child was sitting in amongst the flowers, a squashed trail of them in her wake. Katherine smiled and knelt down.

"Have you lost your Mother, went for a little adventure of your own in the forest?" she asked sweetly.

The child calmed when she picked her up and comforted her. Not knowing where to start Katherine backtracked along the squashed trail of flowers hoping that would lead the child home.

Guy was having trouble keeping up with the Sheriff as they walked along the corridor back to Vasey's quarters. He felt so sleep deprived he was sure that would kill him alone. The only result so far was that it had made him more sullen and grouchy than normal.

"Oh cheer up Gisborne." Vasey told him. "The girl, the leper is dead. On one hand it was unfortunate you killed her, on the other she is no longer messing in my plans and trying to take my life. You did us all a favour. And what is it they say, the show must go on? Eh? And that is what it will do. We have a land to conquer and a little glitch in the Holy Land is not going to deter us now."

Gisborne grunted an unintelligible reply; he was not in the mood for the Sheriff right now. In fact he wasn't in the mood for much except untroubled slumber. He certainly wasn't in the mood for what greeted them both in Vasey's rooms.

Robin Hood was lounging in the chair at the Sheriff's desk, John was standing looking big and mean. Much was helping himself to a bowl of grapes and Allan, the turncoat was looking appropriately sheepish and nervous.

"Oh how lovely, guests." The Sheriff drawled sardonically. Adding "What do you want?"

"Information." Robin replied.

"And you think I will give that to you? Why?" he asked as Much still with a mouthful of fruit, grabbed Vasey and held a small dagger to his throat.

"Can't we be civil?" Gisborne said, wanting them out of the castle and out of his life as soon as humanly possible.

"Civil! Civil?" Robin spat at him standing, his cool facade vanishing and an enraged being taking its place. "Civil! You killed my wife and you, want me to be civil."

"Now, now," Vasey said calmingly. "Let us not …"

"Let us not what?" Robin said walking round to Vasey and shouting in his face. "Talk about how he…." and he pointed at Guy. "Killed my wife?"

"I know you say she was you wife but…." He trailed off as Much held the knife tighter and Robin's face grew darker.

"She was my wife." Robin hissed so close, Vasey actually felt he might just be about to die.

"His wife she was." John said, speaking to clarify the point.

"We were there, we witnessed the marriage." Much added. "While you and your pathetic sidekick rode off to save yourselves."

"You will never save yourselves; your fate has been sealed." Robin told them, his eyes and expression still flaring dangerously.

"Your wife as you put it does have a name." Vasey said with hurtful intent.

This time the roar came from Gisborne. "NO! DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME. I….I ….I can't bear it."

Vasey looked bored and shook his head wondering what on earth these two men had seen in her anyway. "So, if it is not Mari…. Your late wife you have come to talk about what is it?"

"Roger of Stoke and his widow." Robin said, his breathing still heavy but his voice and mood sedate.

"Oh the delightful Roger of Stoke, well he met a sorry end when he would not join us as a Black Knight." Vasey laughed as Much released his hold, but John closed in on him instead.

"Roger of Stoke was a man who fought for the King." Gisborne said. Willing to even admit he had killed him if it got the conversation off Marian. "You should not look to us for answers when the man who can answer your questions is right in your camp."

"I didn't know, he had a wife, children and I didn't know that you would hound her and drive her from her home. And I certainly hoped you hadn't killed him. I told you, remember?" Allan said, defending himself quickly and for once honestly.

"You must have known I would have killed him?"

"Perhaps I thought you just would have knocked him out, taken the letter." Said Allan feeling he was digging a hole for himself in which Much could nag him further of his misdemeanour last year.

"Why run her off her estate?" Much asked throwing another handful of grapes into his mouth and swallowing them quickly as Robin shook his head at him.

"Her estate and money were useful to us. As you may realise after our trip to the Holy Land our finds were depleted. She had wealth, we took it, only doing what you do, but for a better cause."

"We give it to the poor." Said Allan.

"Well when Gisborne and I returned we were the poor. Now we are faring better."

"While the rest of England wastes away and starves." Robin said, anger returning.

"Yes well that is where you come in and feed them." Vasey told them. "Now is there anything else for I am feeling quite bored now?"

Katherine and the girl child eventually came across a young woman collecting wild flowers and herbs in a basket. The child called out to her mother and the mother looked up. Delighted to see her child, then realising that she had not noticed she had lost the most precious thing in her life.

"Alice, oh Alice my baby," cried the young woman and took the toddler from Katherine's arms. After assuring herself the child was well she looked to the lady and said "Thank you, where did you find her?"

"Further along into the forest in amongst all the blooms." Katherine said.

"I haven't seen you in these parts before." Rosa said.

"I am not from these parts," Katherine smiled. "Robin Hood and his men went to Nottingham to help me find out some information today. They told me to stay away from the town. But I became rather fed up at the camp."

"I'm not surprised, come. I am going home via my Mother's house, come and share some lunch. I know she will want to hear of Robin and his men. We see so little of them these days. They leave money or food at the houses of the poor then as silently as they arrived they go. My name is Rosa by the way and this is little Alice."

"She's not here." John declared at they reached the camp.

"She can't have gone far," shrugged Allan.

"Even so we will look for her." Robin declared and they trudged after him, locating and following her tracks to the outskirts of Locksley.

"If you want to fit in the dress will have to go." Matilda said. "We can fix you up with something more suitable to a peasant and have you looking the part in no time at all." She added, after Katherine had told her some of her story.

By the time the gang arrived at Matilda's, Katherine looked like any other villager of Locksley.

"Oh you have chosen to look for you guest." Matilda told them, welcoming them one by one into her home. "Still wearing that beard I see," she added to Robin with half a smile. Using the time to sum him up and her heart broke in pain for him.

"Did you speak to the Sheriff?" asked Katherine anxiously.

Robin nodded but it was Allan who replied. "He was killed by Sir Guy of Gisborne. He was carrying a message to the King and was stopped in his tracks. I am sorry."

"They wanted your money and lands for their cause to help finance the over throwing of the King." Robin added.

"Which they have yet to achieve," Much put in.

"Thank you, all of you. I am grateful," she replied sadly.

"What are you going to do now?" Robin asked her.

"Can't you tell?" Matilda told him. "She is staying here in Locksley. There is a little cottage recently become empty after another family fled. She can live there, we will think of some way for her to scrape a living and if not I am sure you can add her to your list."

"She could stay with us at the camp." Much said, his gaze resting on the lady for longer than was appropriate.

"She can not you great lummox. What do you suppose she do there? Ruin her reputation? And what does she want to be doing with four, good but smelly, dirty outlaws? No she will be better off here. Rosa and I can keep an eye on her. You can visit her if you so wish."

Robin weighed this up in his mind then turned to Katherine and asked. "What do you want Katherine?"

"I want to stay here. To go and burden Harold would be a mistake and to live in the forest….I do not think I am cut out to rough it as much as you do. But a small cottage in the village where I can learn to earn my keep would be ideal."

"Very well." He nodded.

"And you will not be alone." Much told her. "We will visit and often."

Katherine looked to her new found friends and smiled, perhaps her life would be alright after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Matilda rushed into Katherine's cottage a few days later bursting with news. Katherine was sitting on her haunches by the fire, pleased with herself that she had finally learnt how to light it and keep it burning for a substantial period of time.

"Katherine!" Matilda said with enthusiasm. "I think the perfect career for you has just presented itself."

"Pardon?" replied the noble woman, standing and grasping the wise woman's hands with her own.

"Gisborne, he needs someone who is literate and he doesn't want to Sheriff to know I think because he is not coping with life but that is my humble opinion, maybe next time he will think twice about killing in a jealous rage. Anyway I was thinking you."

"Me? To work for the man who killed Roger, my husband?" she asked, not sure if this was a good plan or if indeed she wanted to be anywhere near him

"Why not? He will pay you money. You will not get back all he took from you but I think it will be worth it. Come on it's worth a try."

"He will not employ a woman, especially a woman like me."

"How do you know if you do not try? And you do not have to say who you really are now, do you?"

"Enter!" Gisborne said, in a tired but commanding tone.

Katherine did as she was asked, shutting the door behind her. Gisborne was in his personal room at the rear of the Manor house, surrounded by paperwork and his untouched lunch sat alongside. He did not look up, rather waiting for her to state her purpose.

"I heard through word of mouth that you required someone to help you with your paperwork and by the look of it they were not mistaken." She said, bolder than she felt.

His attention caught he regarded her with eyes that were troubled and contained a malevolence intent.

"And who exactly are you suggesting?" he asked, running his eyes over her and deciding she wasn't bad looking for a serf.

"I am suggesting no one. I am here to apply for the position myself."

He laughed bitterly and condemningly. "You? You are a woman. A poor woman. A peasant. What have you to offer a man like me?"

"I am literate." She told him.

"Are you now? And where did you learn that?"

"I was not always poor I had a privileged upbringing, but not everyone gets to keep their lands or their name in this disconcerted world."

"Humph." He grunted. He himself had lost his family lands; she it seemed was the same. Roughly he handed her a document and ordered. "Read this, out loud."

She did so with thoroughness and expression and he sighed, then requested she write down a letter he dictated. After reading it he nodded, quite impressed at her fine hand.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well. I will pay you a handsome wage for this part of the world. But I will require you to be here most evenings to make some semblance of his mess I have created; when you are done you may return home, the days are yours. You have a home I take it?"

"I live in your village." She told him and he grunted, he had lost count and names of the people within Locksley lately and that was not a good thing, she could help rectify that.

"Very well come back here mid afternoon tomorrow. Now you may go."

"Thank you Sir." She replied, curtseying to him and retreating from the room.

"Wait!" he shouted and she stopped dead in her tracks. Slightly softer he asked. "What is your name? You have not told me your name?"

"My name," she replied. "Is Kate."

A fortnight later Gisborne admitted to himself that employing Kate had been a wise move. Not only was she literate she was knowledgeable on the way of life of a noble man such as himself. He could only guess that her upbringing would have been on an estate such as his. And for the first time in months he had began to snatch the odd hour or two of untroubled sleep. Better without the worry of his estate looming above him, but he still carried the guilt from Marian's death which gave him the constant nightmares and threatened to rule his life forever.

Katherine after the two weeks felt it was time she paid the outlaws a visit. Working for Sir Guy put her in a position where she felt she could repay them for showing her kindness when she first encountered them. Since moving to Locksley she had seen Much on a number of occasions, sometimes with Robin, sometimes alone.

"Katherine." Much said enveloping her in a hug when she arrived at their haven. "You look well."

She smiled at him and then greeted Allan and Little John asking after them as she did so.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Over the back, beyond the crest of the hill, he wanted to be alone, as usual." John told her with sadness in his voice and expression.

She took a thoughtful look in the direction he had pointed.

"I am sure if you need to talk to him, he'll listen." Allan said, with a shrug.

"The worst he will say is go away leave me alone." Confirmed Much from experience.

She nodded at them and they walked with her until he was in sight. None of the three men or woman were to know that he was sitting on the fallen tree where he had once met with Marian, where they had shared a tender romantic moment last year.

"If you need us yell, we'll come running." Allan said with a smile in her direction.

Katherine sighed and watched them disappear back to the camp and looked ahead at the solitary figure sitting on the tree. He didn't notice her until she sat beside him and then he didn't speak.

They sat that way for a while, until she could not bear the silence any longer, if he yelled and asked her to leave him to his memories of Marian it would be better than now.

"I found a position, a job." She told him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. His gaze remained straight ahead. "It is at Locksley working for Sir Guy of Gisborne. Much told me how difficult it is now to gain the inside information you had before when….when….when Marian helped you. I have not been there long but I know things I ought not to already. Things which would prove useful to your cause."

When she looked back in his direction, it was to see him regarding her. His emotions were unreadable but his body taut as if a sudden movement would loosen up everything within.

"No."

"No to what?" she asked confused. She had come here to help; with a sigh she decided she should not be surprised at his reaction.

"You work where and for whom you want. No to passing us information." He said with finality to his timbre.

"Why?"

"It is too dangerous. You can not risk your life for us, for me."

"I do not see how I am risking my life. I see documents, I hear conversations and I know they could benefit you. You, and the King."

"Because…" he told her, jumping down from the perch on which they were sat. "I don't want you to risk your life, it is not worth it. Too many have lost their lives already."

He began to walk off but she followed running ahead to stop him in his tracks. There were some things she felt he had to hear before it was too late.

"I think you need to hear the truth. I think that your men's patience and endurance have been tested to the limit these past months. I think you are not so worried for my life. I think you are worried for yours." She told him.

"How dare you…" he said softly.

"I dare because I care. I care for you, Much, Allan and Little John and I care for England. Roger died for England, Marian too. I am not afraid to say her name even if they are. Are you going to let opportunities for success to overthrow the Sheriff and his men pass, because you won't listen to what I have to tell you? I did not know your wife, but I have heard stories about her, stories which will encase her in legend until the end of time. Do you think she would want you to send me away without hearing me out? Do you think she would want you to ignore what I have learnt? Do you think that she would want to see you, the living shell of what you were before she died? Do you think….."

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted at her. "Just stop and leave me alone."

Katherine shook her head. "No I won't stop. People who love you have been walking around on eggshells for far too long. It is time someone said something and if your men to whom you are close to can not get through to you, then I will try, not only for you, but for them also."

"Fine say what you have to say, then leave me alone." He told her, anger flaring in his eyes and she was glad that she had managed to evoke some emotion in him, other than the indifference he usually displayed.

Quietly she continued. "It has been months since you lost her and I know grieving takes on many different forms and it affects people in many different ways. But you have to grieve for her. I can see that you haven't even begun to….even cry for her. You haven't cried for her because you are afraid, not of losing her forever if you do, but you are scared of facing your inner self. How can you save England until you confront some of these things? Much told me you promised her you would carry on fighting. Well as I see it you are a man of your word and to carry out your vow to her, you must let your heart begin to mourn. You know where I live, if you want to talk about the information I have. I know that you will make the right decision." She said finally giving him an encouraging smile before doing as he asked and walking away, leaving him alone again.

Robin shook his head, had what she spoken been the truth? He turned on his heel but did not move, instead he let the words of Katherine infiltrate his mind, they gradually seeped in until he could almost hear her repeating them.

Looking up to the sky Robin said, "Marian, my love can you see me from heaven? Can you see me wasting away with each day that passes? Did you send Katherine to make me face my fears? I don't want Katherine, not in that way. The only one for me is you. Forever. Marian I love you." He cried up to the sky, then bowed his head as he fell to his knees.

His hands grabbled at the earth as he tried in vain to cling onto something solid, but there was nothing there. The tears fell unchecked down his face, as he continued to yell towards the heavens to Marian for leaving him. He wept that he had failed her, failed England. He sobbed that his life was nothing without her in it, that the force behind his life was gone. He cried that a future together, to live their lives as one, until they were old and grey was now just a figment of his past imagination. Finally spent of emotion he was numb. Numb but ready to fight, for the King, for England but most of all for the memory of the one woman he would always love, cherish and hold close to his heart; Marian, his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Gisborne had experienced a bad day. He had had a run in with Hood in Nottingham which had left him feeling unnerved. Something had shifted in Robin Hood and although the dangerous glint was still in his eye that dared Gisborne to mention Marian or say anything about her, he seemed to have renewed his zest to see himself, Vasey and the Black Knights defeated. That Gisborne didn't like, not when they were so close to completing their mission for power. No one could stop them now, not Hood and not the memory of Marian.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Kate working in the Manor but then vaguely recalled the agreement they had drawn up. Her presence was calming. He didn't know her, she never spoke about herself or anyone in the village either, except to pass on messages she had been required to do. Perhaps hiring her had not been such a bad idea after all.

"Sorry, there is more." He said to her, depositing some tenant documents in front of her.

"It is my job," she replied, pleased that he always ensured this room was well lit.

"Do you believe in fate?" Guy asked her sitting in the chair by the fire.

She inwardly sighed, she would much rather be home than here, but it appeared he was going to detain her as long as possible this night.

"I believe in God. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he told her pouring himself another tankard of wine and gulping it down in an attempt to ease the pain.

She kept her head down and worked diligently, listening to his continuous half ramblings, of the Sheriff, of the Black Knights, of the Shire, of Robin Hood, of Marian who betrayed the love he had for her and lastly of Prince John.

The following day she found herself back at the camp of the outlaws, she had arrived early so that she would not be disappointed to find them out and about. They were still breakfasting and although Robin wasn't really eating a lot, he seemed somewhat brighter than he had been, enough to at least greet her with a warm hello. Much asked if she had eaten and when she confessed she hadn't mastered the art of cooking and had burnt what little food she had, he produced a plateful of his own cuisine for her to enjoy.

"News?" asked John and she nodded, unable to reply with a mouthful of food.

Katherine looked to Robin, she had not been to the camp since she had spoken with him and he had not frequented her cottage in Locksley either. The only gang member she had seen had been Much.

"So tell me what do you know?" Robin asked.

"Prince John is on his way to Nottingham, is due to arrive within the week."

"You get that from Gizzy?" asked Allan chewing on a particularly hard piece of meat and almost choking when he tried to swallow it. Little John slapped him heartily on the back to dislodge it and Katherine handed him a drink of water.

"Yes, and it is certain. The Black Knights are to gather. If I saw one letter I saw a dozen, addressed to him and not the Sheriff."

"He trusts you to read his mail?" asked Allan his eyes still watering.

"No I usually read it after he drinks himself into a stupor, it is safer then. He does not usually leave me alone in the room. If he is not there one of his men is instead. I do not attempt to read things I should not then though."

"Well I'm not being funny but it seems Vasey is about to make his last stand, and how are we going to overcome it? There are four of us." Allan asked.

"But the King is in the Holy Land, and to overthrow the King they have to kill him." Robin replied.

"Unless he is due back." Reasoned Katherine.

"But then he would have got word to us." Robin said shaking his head.

"Unless," said Much with a mouthful of bread, accidentally spitting some of it out as he replied. "Unless he feels it is safer if we…you, do not know."

"No, that does not make sense." Robin told him.

"But is a valid point." John argued to which Robin was not convinced.

"He might think we have enough on our hands without knowing." Allan said, actually coming round to Much's idea.

"No." Robin insisted. "It has to be much simpler but more thought plan."

"How about we send the pigeon back with a message?" Allan suggested.

"We used a pigeon before to get a message to the King…" Robin started to explain to Katherine.

"I know," she said softly "Much told me."

"Is there anything you haven't told her?" Robin asked his mouth turning up in half a smile as he shook his head at Much.

"Well some things, there is a lot to tell." Much confessed. "She is far better company than you lot on a good day."

"Thanks for nothing," said Allan.

"You know what I mean." Said Much. "And things here recently have not been what they used to be."

"Things have changed." Admitted Robin. "The dynamics of the group changed." He added with a heaviness which could not be ignored.

"You seem a bit more at peace with yourself, since you cried." Much answered cautiously.

"I never said I cried." Robin told them, pain evident in his eyes.

"No but your red watery eyes did." Said Allan. "And Katherine hinted that you might, that day."

"I said some things out of turn, and I am sorry." She said to Robin.

"No." he told her with a shake of his head. "No I needed to hear them and even if my trusty friends had said the same things before that you told me that day, I had not been listening."

"It is alright." Said Much.

"No." said Robin. "It is not alright. The day Marian died…….. I …….I promised her I would carry on fighting, for her. So that she did not die in vain. So that Edward and Carter and all those who have died for justice did not die for nothing. I held her in my arms and I will always hold her in my heart. As I promised her I almost didn't know what I was saying…..after….. I just tried to remember the words we said to each other in a promise of commitment and love, of marriage…… In the midst of all my hurt, anguish and grief I nearly forgot my vow to keep on fighting. She would want me to finish this, what we started, to make England a better place to be for generations to come."

He wiped the tears which ran down his face with the cuff of his top.

"We are Robin Hood." John said quietly.

Katherine sat there observing them as Much and Allan nodded, and Robin tried to smile through his tears.

In a broken voice he declared. "Then let us send a message to the King, by the pigeon."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Little John was walking alone in Sherwood, he had completed his drop off of the week. Because their gang number had been reduced to four, they completed the weekly drop off by dividing up, taking one village each and distributing to the poor. They only went as a group to hand out money in Nottingham itself. He came across Katherine, who was sitting with her back against a wide trunk of a tree and sat down to pass the time of day.

"You are crying," he said kindly. "What is it?"

She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly at him. "Today was Roger's birthday."

"Ah," he replied in understanding and laid a large but gentle hand over hers.

"Have you… ever been in love?" she asked.

"I am in love. With my wife. I also have a son."

"There do not live here though do they?" she asked, almost knowingly.

"No. Has not Much told you about Alice and Little little John?"

"He mostly talks about Robin, sometimes of Will and Djaq, sometimes of Marian, sometimes of the Holy Land and quite often about food and freedom. I suppose he has not got onto Alice and your son yet." She said with a smile.

"Food and freedom together?" asked John amused.

"I think he feels that if he has Bonchurch then he will not go hungry again. So tell me about Alice and John?"

"They went away, she went to make a new life with the bow maker Luke of Locksley. At the time I thought it was for the best. Now I regret letting them go. When we were in the Holy Land, we were captured and left to die in the desert. I knew then I wanted to die in Alice's arms."

"And now?"

"Now I still do. Robin needs me, I can not leave him now, perhaps when this is over, I will go and find Alice and John." He told her with a resigned smile.

"I think that is a very good idea too." She replied.

"You two look cosy." Allan said walking up. "Robin was looking for you." He added to John.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Well he can wait a minute. Katherine needs comforting and so far all I have done is pour out my own woes."

Allan sighed and sat facing them. "So what's up?"

"It is Roger's birthday…" she repeated, for Allan benefit.

Allan shifted uncomfortably and said. "About Roger….I am sorry. I am sorry he died and although I didn't kill him myself I might have well of."

"Because you betrayed the gang?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah Robin entrusted me with a note and I was to give it to Roger, but I didn't have a choice. Gisborne had caught me some time before and the only way I escaped with my life was to agree to spy for the Sheriff. I informed Gisborne about Roger and Robin's message. I didn't want him killed you have to believe me, I just thought they would take the letter, knock him out perhaps. Not silence him forever."

"I forgive you." She said and he smiled. "Really, it is done and to help Robin finish this you do not need to be racked with guilt."

"Thank you." He told her with a sincerity he rarely showed.

"What will you do when this is over? John was saying he would like to find Alice and his son." Katherine asked him.

"I dunno. I have no wife, no son. And it seems pointless right now to have one. I could get killed tomorrow and then they would be grieving like…….like so many people are."

"Do you not have any family either?"

"I had a brother, the Sheriff killed him. I have a cousin….and" he said with a sigh "I still have a Mother, or I did last time I saw her which was a while ago now. Perhaps I should visit her. Perhaps I did not do right by her either." He admitted.

"Then I pray that you will get the opportunity." She told him, covering her hand with his and squeezing reassuringly.

"What's this? A Mother's meeting?" asked Much visibly jealous as he walked onto what seemed a cosy scene.

"We're just talking." Alan explained standing. "Come on Robin wanted to talk to us ages ago."

"Yes well." Much stuttered offhand, that was until Katherine gave him a smile which broke through his heart and left him feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

She remained sitting but Allan turned and said "You too, I think Robin wanted to include you in this whatever it is, he has to tell us."

She stood and brushed foliage from her dress and with a smile followed them through the forest.

"What kept you?" Robin said as they all trailed into the camp and seated themselves comfortably around.

"Not much." Said John in way of explanation.

"We were talking, important stuff." Allan added.

"Important stuff that I need to know?" asked their leader.

"No, not unless anyone feels it should be shared." Katherine said. As the men shook their heads.

"So you were talking about me?" he said, feeling as if they were ganging up on them.

"No we were talking about ourselves." John said in such a way, ended the topic once and for all.

"What's so important that we have to have a meeting now anyway?" Allan asked.

"I have had word from the King." Robin said gravely.

"What did he say?" asked Much. "Please say we do not have to return to the Holy Land. I do not think I could bear it."

"We do not have to return to the Holy Land."

"Good. You're not just saying that to appease me, because if you are…."

"Much, my loyal friend. We do not have to return to the Holy Land. We will fight for the King here in Nottingham."

"And what's the King going to be doing while we are trying to save England?" asked Allan.

"He will be fighting at our side. He is coming home." Robin told them, with a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth but not reaching his eyes. "We will fight along with his guard."

"That still leaves us outnumbered." Much said hopelessly. "The Sheriff and Gisborne have the Black Knights, the mercenaries and Prince John."

"But we have the true England on our side. All the people we are fighting for." Robin answered. "And that is enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Sir Guy of Gisborne needs you at the castle." Thornton told Katherine as she stepped over the threshold of Locksley Manor. "He said you may use a horse from his stables."

"Oh," Katherine replied and turned on her heel.

She rode into the city, it was busy for the time of day, mainly with peasants but there were a number of noble folk there too and she sensed something was brewing within the castle walls. She dismounted and ran swiftly up the steps announcing to a guard the purpose of her visit.

They led her to the Great Hall where there was more activity; the room held mostly what she assumed were the Black Knights, mercenaries and more besides. The Sheriff and Gisborne had been busy she thought as she scanned the room for Sir Guy, wanting to get this trip to Nottingham out of the way, so that she was in the safety of her cottage in Locksley.

After a few moments a man named Ellingham who proved to be the leader of the mercenaries told her the Sheriff was in his chamber and he would take her there to speak with him and Gisborne. She held her breath as he took her by the arm, fear and trepidation filling her at the same time along with a rush of adrenaline at the excitement of it all and she wondered if it was this which had spurred Lady Marian on to fight for her King and Robin Hood.

Katherine was asked to wait outside the Sheriff's room and as she waited she almost lost her nerve and ran back to the steps for her horse. The Sheriff, Ellingham and Gisborne were talking in hushed whispers and try as she might she could not grasp any of their conversation.

Gisborne beckoned her in as Ellingham left and introduced her as a woman of his village who he though ideal to transport some papers to Rotherham, the only Black Knight who was not currently at the castle.

"Tell me why it is safer to send the papers with a woman and not guards?" asked Vasey..

"It is safer to send her through the forest alone. She is a pauper, Hood will not trouble himself with her and no one will ever suspect she is the bearer of such important information." He explained.

"Hmmmm" Vasey said thoughtfully. "This is a plan I like. Very well. You. Girl. Woman."

"She has a name." Gisborne told him.

"Oh I thought you had stopped calling women by their names I thought it was too painful." The Sheriff said, making Gisborne glare loathingly at him.

"Not all women just one, who is no longer with us anyway."

"Was she ever 'with us' Gisborne even when she was alive? A clue no, she was with Hood. Alright missy…"

"Kate." Gisborne said shortly.

"Kate." Repeated Vasey. "Kate these documents need to be sent to Rotherham, and it seems you will be our messenger, you will need to wait for a reply and bring it back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." She told him, meekly, keeping her eyes downcast appropriately.

"Good, Gisborne I think we have finally met a woman who knows her place. Very well. Here you are, now go." He said, dismissing her and she took the sealed papers in the satchel and fled.

Rotherham proved to be just as mean and evil as the Sheriff and Gisborne. She was taken to the adjacent room and sat there with a small plate of food and goblet of drink, to wait until Rotherham had formed his reply. One benefit that she discovered whilst she waited was that the walls were thin. Everything that Rotherham discussed with his right hand man about the Sheriff of Nottingham's plan wafted straight into the room in which she sat; information and knowledge that she could use to help the King.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Katherine returned to Nottingham and then went on to Sherwood, to the outlaw's camp, barely unable to contain the excitement of what she knew and how it would help the cause. The outlaws were where she expected them to be. The scene had not changed really from when she had first come to know them. Much was cooking and looked to be in his element. Allan was sharpening some knives, while John was sitting quietly and Robin as normal was nowhere in sight.

"Katherine!" Much said taking her in a bone crushing hug and letting go suddenly, causing her to lose her balance temporarily. "I have missed you." He added an explanation.

She smiled a little shyly and replied. "It is nice to see you too Much." And Allan and John sniggered quietly.

"What's new then?" asked Allan as she sat down.

"Oh, a lot. Where's Robin?"

"I'll go and fetch him." John announced and sauntered off.

"How is he?" Katherine asked the two men who remained, of their leader.

"Same as usual really. Bit more focused than he has been." Allan replied.

While Much added. "Still needs a lot of time on his own. I wonder if he talks to her or something and that if we heard him, he would think we would not understand."

"But you do," she said softly and they both nodded.

The conversation changed then of general life in Locksley as Robin and John walked down the hill to the camp.

"Katherine." Robin said with a smile, which did not meet his eyes but was pleasant just the same. "News?"

She went on to explain about the previous day when she had been sent to Foster of Rotherham. Much interrupted her by saying he was a nasty piece of work and Robin told him to shut up. Finally she got to the information she had overheard.

"The Sheriff has bigger plans than just to kill the King." She told them. "He wants it all. He wants England."

"What?" asked Much, not following.

Robin shook his head. "I should have expected as much. Is he planning on killing John before Richard arrives?"

"No. The plan, as I understood it to be is to force a conflict between the King and the Sheriff's army. Then in the throes of battle, Gisborne would accidentally, on purpose kill Prince John as well."

"Well." Said Much lost for words, which was unusual. "That is….that is despicable….I mean I know John is corrupt but the Sheriff and Gisborne …."

"Are going too far this time?" finished Allan for him.

"Robin?" asked Little John.

Robin shrugged and said. "We have to stop them."

"How? Kidnap Prince John before hand?" Much said.

"I can't see how that will work." Said Allan shaking his head at him.

"Not to kidnap him now, but when the King gets here and the battle commences, then we can kidnap Prince John." Robin replied with a smirk, that the men had thought they would never see displayed on his face again.

"What will we do with him?" asked Much.

"We could bring him here. Katherine can wait here."

"Katherine might not want to, perhaps you should ask her." Much answered.

"It is…" She began.

"No, Robin should ask not assume." Much told her.

"Katherine, please would you help us?" Robin asked graciously.

"Of course. That is what I offered ages ago, I am just glad that you are ready to accept my help now." She told him.

The gong sounded and Robin and the gang looked up. "Stay here." Much advised Katherine as he followed the others to see who had arrived.

She sat there for a time, she could hear voices, but they seemed quite jovial, which led her to believe nothing was wrong. Much appeared eventually with a man and a dark skinned woman in tow.

With a beaming smile on his face he introduced them. "Katherine this is Will and Djaq, Will, Djaq, Katherine of Stoke. I have told her about you," he confessed.

"And you are the one who has gained the inside knowledge for us, for England?" Will asked, from the conversation he had just had with Robin.

She nodded; taken aback she hadn't expected to meet these absent members of the gang quite so soon, if at all.

"We came back, with the King." Will explained.

"He is here?" she asked amazed.

"Yes talking to Robin, but he will not stay here. There is a lodge deeper within the forest. A hunting lodge he will use as his base for himself and his men." Djaq told her.

Allan and John returned leaving Robin conversing with the King.

"It is really good to see you both again. I was going insane with just Much, John and Robin for company." Said Allan smiling, then going on the tease Much and John by adding. "You can imagine what the conversation was like. Much wouldn't shut up and you can hardly get a word out of Robin or John."

"Hey!" Much said feeling indignant. But pleased too that the gang had swelled in size, by the reappearance of two people he loved like a brother and sister.

"How is Robin?" asked Djaq while he was out of the camp.

"What do you think? How did you find him just now?" asked Much.

Will looked thoughtful then replied. "He seemed alright, not quite his old self…"

"He is lacking sparkle that he had when Marian was alive." Djaq answered from her observations. "That is the difference."

"Sometimes that day still seems like yesterday, and sometimes it seems forever ago." Will said sadly.

"And I wish every day that it never happened at all." Confessed Much. "I mean don't you all think that if we all had done things differently it might have not been….as it was."

"Often, but we can't change it can we?" Will told him.

"And if Robin could go back and live that day again we all know he would do it differently." John put in.

"It was, as it was meant to be." Djaq sadly sighed. "And now we have to carry on."

"Whether he will be able to when this is over is another thing altogether." Much said.

"Then we will have to help him." Katherine added, concluding the conversation as Robin appeared at the top of the slope.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The night was cool but still Gisborne couldn't sleep. For reasons of Prince John and the Black Knights he was spending the night in Nottingham. They had put him, of all places in Marian's old room. Guy wondered if the Sheriff thought it some cruel joke. There was nothing, material wise left of her. That had all been taken away and given to the poor. What was in the room with him however, was her essence. He did think perhaps he was imagining it, but every now and then he was sure he caught a movement and could have sworn she was there with him; taunting him.

Rationally though he knew that wasn't so. It was just his sleep deprived brain conjuring up things that were not really there. She did not exist and yet within his soul she still did. Not in a loving way but as a festering sore that wore and eroded away at him. Reminding him that he had killed the woman he thought he had loved. Killed her as she declared she loved Robin Hood. He should have known, in fact at the back of his mind he had always known. He just hadn't wanted to believe it.

In retrospect it all made sense. Things which did not add up at the time, now clearly all fitted within the picture, the picture of Robin Hood and Lady Marian. He let out a small frustrated groan and banished them both from his mind, but within minutes they were both there again. Smiling and taunting him in a way he knew he would never erase from his mind.

All those times; the moment she had first betrayed him, the incident with the necklace. Then there was time he stabbed her when dressed as the Nightwatchman at Locksley. The time at Locksley when it appeared she was saving him, but really it was Hood. The time she was Robin's 'hostage' in the tree. That one really hurt, he knew now that when she fled the castle she must have been with Robin all along and to save him had become his hostage and he, Sir Guy had fallen for it and 'rescued' her.

He shook his head at himself. From now on it would be different. No more would she haunt his night and day. He would put her out of his mind as he confronted the King in the morning. When he, Vasey, Prince John and the Black Knights would kill and maim all of the King's men, including Robin Hood. He swore to himself that he wouldn't see Marian each time he looked at Robin Hood and that the deed could be done swiftly and without further pain to his soul, for to destroy Hood would be to destroy Marian forever.

--------

Robin sat with the camp in his sights. It felt good but odd to have Will and Djaq back with him again, even if it was temporary. Tomorrow was the day that they had all been waiting for one way or another. He sighed, if it went according to plan he might just have Locksley back. But what good was Locksley without Marian to share it with?

He looked to the starlit sky and chose the brightest one, to wish upon. Not that he had any wishes left for himself. But it was worth it for the rest of the gang.

Robin picked up the little box he had placed beside him. It was no more than two inch square and he rolled it over and over in his hands before opening it. Even though it was dark he shut his eyes as his fingers touched what lay within.

He allowed himself in the privacy of the moment for tears to run down his face in streams of still unshed pain and heartache. If only she was here by his side today, instead of buried in a far away place that she never should have been in, to start with.

He had gone over all the 'if only's' on the way back to England from the Holy Land and not one of them had made any difference at all. Nothing could change what happened out there. And despite the anguish, the pain, nothing would take away those beautiful last moments he had with her when they became man and wife.

"Marian!" He cried out in torment. "Marian!" His face crumpling as he fought back fresh tears and still his fingers remained in the box. A box which contained the only thing left of her, here on earth.

He picked half of the contents from the box sealing the remainder and setting it beside him. Robin fingered the strands of her hair, lifting them to his nostrils to see if he could still smell that perfect scent that had been hers and he was not disappointed and unsullied tears gathered on his lashes.

"Why?" he cried out to God. "Why?"

Her voice seemed to reverberate through the stillness of the night.

'_You keep fighting for me Robin.'_

'_I can't fight without you.'_

'_I'd love to argue with you but we haven't got the time. You promise me you keep fighting.'_

'_I will'_

Robin sniffed pushing the memories away. Tomorrow although the King was entering the Castle in peace Robin knew that there would be a physical battle too. He knew that he would have to uphold his promise, and just as he knew that, he also knew to achieve his best in battle he had to put her out of his mind until it was over. Otherwise he would be a dead man before it had even started.

Her voice seemed to come back one last time echoing her dying words.

'_I love you my husband'_

"I love you my wife," he replied to the starry night. "Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks if you read and or reviewed this story. I hope it was not too depressing, but I had to get it written to move on and write more if that makes sense.

Part 10

"Everybody clear on what they are doing?" Robin asked the small group of men, women and boys before him. They nodded their assent and broke up for a few moments until Robin gave the signal that it was time to leave.

Much took Katherine to one side away from the hub of the group and cleared his throat noisily, then wrung his hands together in a great display of nervousness.

"Once," he began. "Once when it was Robin's birthday and I arranged for a party in a barn…."

"A Nettlestone, before you followed the Sheriff, Gisborne and Marian to the Holy Land?"

"Yes that time. We were imprisoned and it was Djaq's idea to share things from our hearts, she had a name for it, which fails me right now. Well I would like to say something to you. We are going to fight, not you….not you. I mean me, Robin and the rest of the gang."

"And the King and his men." She added.

"Yes, yes. Well last time we fought with the King, Marian….Marian lost her life. And…… well I did not expect it and I know the others did not either. I know that we never know what is around the corner and I just wanted you to know I love you. Not as a brother, not as a friend, but I really love you Katherine. And I know I probably don't deserve you and I know you probably don't feel the same way for me, but I just needed you to know that."

His hands were shaking as she took them within her own, his dwarfing her petite ones but she stilled him and said. "After Roger and my boys died….I thought I would spend the rest of my days alone. But you walked into it one fine day and changed everything."

"You love me too?" he asked, not quite able to believe that she actually reciprocated his feelings.

"I love you too." She whispered and he laughed with the little jump his heart did for joy.

She stood on tiptoe as he met her in a kiss, a soft sweet moment that heralded the beginning of so much more.

"Stay here until Little John, brings Prince John out. The King can decide his fate later." Robin said to Katherine and the two young lads who were honorary members of the gang; Daniel and Mark. They stood at the East Gate with horses. "Then you take him to the designated place and meet with Thornton." The trio nodded and he added to his remaining men. "Come on lads."

From the shadows they watched until the King and his procession arrived in the town, then they joined the ranks at the back, walking into the castle to meet with the Sheriff, Gisborne and the Black Knights. The mercenaries were far enough away not to cause trouble as they had been seen on the Great North Road ready to intercept the King who had chosen another route and in all likelihood were still waiting to ambush him there.

The King, Robin, Prince John, Vasey and Gisborne conducted their meeting at the far end of the Great Hall, while the gang and the King's guard watched keeping an eye on the Black Knights as they did so. Raised voices escalated into, angry men and angry men turned into fighting men. The first man to draw his sword was Rotherham followed swiftly by Durham and then all hell broke loose, just as Robin knew it would. Vasey called his own guard in, outnumbering the King's force by at least three to one.

The room resounded with the clash of steel. Robin swiftly dealt with one guard before moving on to a Black Knight, another guard and another. He slowly but surely made his way to his target; Gisborne. He kept Prince John and the King in his vision at the same time. His only focus was the battle, nothing more than that.

"Hood!" spat Gisborne with malice as they finally came face to face.

"Gisborne." Robin replied, blocking his opponent's sword with his own.

"Going to kill me?" Gisborne taunted. "To avenge Marian?"

"I think," said Robin, as they clashed swords and out manoeuvred each other. "That your guilt is slowly killing you on its own."

Gisborne laughed, in a pained manner and Robin knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"What about your regret?" Guy fired back. It was a clash of emotional warfare as much a physical one.

"My only regret Gisborne, is not killing you sooner." He said forcing each word out.

"But you didn't have the guts." Jeered Guy.

"I had the guts; I just didn't have the opportunity."

"You lie."

"Whether I am or not, it doesn't matter now. You are going to be dead very soon anyway."

"I wouldn't count on it, not if I kill you first." Gisborne answered.

"Go on then, kill me." Robin taunted, lowering his sword momentarily. "You can't can you? You see Marian every time you see me. I can kill you, but you can't kill me?"

"No he can't," said a voice behind Robin. "But I can." And the Sheriff plunged his sword into his enemy who dropped like stone to the floor. "You think Gisborne I was going to let you kill Hood? He was mine to destroy."

"Master!" cried Much running to his side, and Allan held his sword to Prince John's throat as the King turned to the group of men.

Much looked at Vasey and said. "You….you….Robin……I will kill you for this," and without thinking he thrust his own sword into the Sheriff with a sob.

Gisborne didn't move and that was his downfall as the King took the opportunity to ram his weapon into the leather clad man, saying. "For Robin of Locksley and for Marian!"

"Robin, Robin!" Much said kneeling down. The battle was over now and the rest of the gang and surviving King's men gathered round Robin Hood. "Robin?"

Robin looked up at the outlaws surrounding him acknowledging them with a tormented smile and said. "Goodbye my trusty friends, you have served me well, now go and live in peace with those you love."

Tears fell down Much's face; he could not contain his feelings as the others were managing to do. "Master?" he said one last time.

"For every man……. there is a purpose that he sets up in……. his life, let yours be the……. doing of all good deeds." He said through pained breaths.

"Robin?" said Djaq softly as she knelt at the side of the still form of their leader. She examined his injury and shook her head at everyone with a sad regret that she was unable to save his life.

Robin's eyes fluttered closed and he could see Marian before him, in white surrounded in an ethereal glow and calling him home. The last words he uttered fell from his lips in a gossamer whisper. "I'm coming, my love, I'm coming." And he gave up his earthly life and joined her in eternity.

At Locksley there gathered a group of men and women who had survived to live another day; Much, Katherine, John with Alice, Allan, Will and Djaq, along with their children. They had promised ten years ago that they would meet to commemorate their freedom, if the fates allowed it. Of course ten years had changed and aged them all, some more than others. They had been pardoned and still remained free men and women. They stood in the newly stone built church of Locksley that the current Lord had commissioned.

"You should do the honours?" Little John said to the present Earl.

"Yes….. well." The Earl stuttered.

"I can read the inscription." His wife told him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"We did not bring it all the way from the Holy Land to remain under a cloth for all time." Said Djaq, who stood beside Will and smiling at the remainder of the group.

"Go on then." Added Allan. "I have places to be things to do, even if you lot haven't."

"Bonchurch a hard estate to run?" asked Will with a smile.

"I didn't say that," Allan hastily added. "Much just get on with it."

"Alright!" Snapped Much.

"I think there should be some opening words." Katherine, his wife suggested.

"Words?" Much replied.

"I have never known you to be lost for them before." John told him.

"Words….yes….very well." Much finally agreed and cleared his throat. "I Much, Lord of the Manor of Locksley am very pleased to see you all again. I am glad that you returned for this special day to remember ten years free from Sheriff Vasey's and Sir Guy of Gisborne's, torturous rule. We are here to unveil the memorial stone to the man who will always be the true Lord of Locksley in our hearts. My wife Katherine will read the inscription."

"As you never bothered to learn to read." Smiled Djaq.

"Yes." Much said quietly embarrassed, removing the cloth.

Katherine stepped forward and read. "Here lies Robin of Locksley, who died fighting for the injustice of the poor and for the King. Also we remember Marian his wife who died for the same cause in the Holy Land. Let God not separate those who truly love one another."

"That is perfect, just what I would have written." Much said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "And now I have only one more word to say on the matter."

"What?" they chorused.

"Let's celebrate, let us eat." He replied with a beaming smile through his tears and laced hands with Katherine who gave him the support he needed.

They filed out and went back to the Manor where a feast had been prepared not only for the guests but for the entire estate of Locksley. And Marian and Robin, smiled down from heaven, together for all time.

The End.


End file.
